Hi, asl?
by The Velvet Sectional
Summary: College student Bella is just looking to "chat" with a stranger for some no-strings fun after a lousy relationship. She doesn't get exactly what she wants but maybe that's for the best.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns Twilight, I'm just taking a spin on it.

"Hi, asl?"

The question was flashing on my screen and apparently I had taken too long to type in my answer because my online stranger disconnected within seconds. It only took another few seconds for another stranger to connect with and this time I didn't waste any time with typing in "19 female Washington." There wasn't anything wrong with putting my actual specifics, right? There's no way that "21 male Illinois" could actually track me. Despite the fact that I was talking to a stranger, I didn't feel any stranger danger.

"So what brings you here?" He typed into the window. What did bring me here? I mostly wanted to have a dirty chat with someone because since my unfulfilling boyfriend dumped me last month I have only wanted to get off even more.

"Just looking for someone to chat with I guess." What a lie. No one comes here just to chat and if our common interest of "dominance" means to anything he didn't come here for a chat either.

"Just chatting" he quickly asks. I tell him the truth, I felt really turned on tonight and needed someone who could get me off with no strings attached right now. "Do you want to Skype?" pops up on my screen. Do I? I'm in a pair of pretty ratty pajama pants and a thin tank top.

"Do we have to use our camera? Is there a way to just call each other?" He answers in the affirmative and I sign into my Skype account. I quickly have a message pop up into my chat and I click to respond. I type out a quick "I'm ready when you are" and press send. As soon as I do, a call comes through from ecchi93 and I accept.

"Hello?" A deep, sultry voice comes through my headphones.

"Uh, hi there," I mumble out a little nervous and shy at the prospect that this stranger knows my deepest fantasy.

"Wow…you have a beautiful voice."

That is quite possibly the first time someone has told me that and I just want to hug him through the speaker for saying it. I've always hated my voice and a big smile crosses my face. "Oh, thank you." I know he can't see me but I'm blushing and pressing my face into my pillow. "You're voice is pretty amazing too" I get out around my pillow. His voice is probably more than amazing. Deep, sensual, if I wasn't turned on before, I would be now. His deep octave is doing things to me.

"Thank you, you're making me blush." I smile more at that, I'm glad I'm not the only one. "So…you said you were looking to chat?"

I look at the screen; a non-descript but beautiful tree is his icon for some reason. "I guess. If something more exciting comes up, I think I'll be up for it."

"Something more exciting? As in?"

"Well, if we somehow got on the topic of like, whips and chains I wouldn't be opposed."

"Whips and chains? Like you being tied to the four posts of the bed I can hear squeaking under you? Being blind folded and bound, completely open to whatever I want to do to you?" His deep rumble and description sends an unexpected moan through my lips. He chuckles and continues, "Oh, my. I see that is what you were looking for, wasn't it?" I know he can't see it but I'm nodding my head. I hope my small whimper makes him know it is.

"I thought it was. What are you doing to yourself right now?" How did he know? I mean, I guess it's not that long of a stretch given what he just said to me.

"I'm just touching my clit and rubbing my tits." I can hear his low moan in response. "What are you doing?" I don't want to be the only one getting something out of this.

"I'm thinking of you and rubbing my cock. I can see you spread open. Your pussy wet and slick, your chest heaving up and down as you pant for me to fuck you, your nipples hard as diamonds, your mouth wide open as you gasp for air, your hands bound tight above your head." I moan deeply at the image, completely at a lost for words. "You look so beautiful like that, waiting to be fucked hard and fast."

"Fuck me, fuck me," I whisper.

He chuckles a soft, dark laugh. "I will. Such a little slut, aren't you? Look at that pussy just dripping for me; waiting me to fill it with my hard cock." Even though it's just my hand in my panties I can almost feel what he's describing. I can feel the heat in my belly at just a few of his words and the tightening in my abdomen. "First I want you to beg for it."

"Please, please, please, please fuck me, sir." I have to hear what he would do to me if he were here. I have to know.

"I will. I'll fuck your slutty pussy; so wet and slick. I'll pound you into the mattress, grab your tits and pull on your nipples. Flick your clit with my thumb as I bounce you on my cock. Is that what you want?"

"God! Yes, fuck me with your cock. I want you to fill me up with your cock." How is he even doing this? My fingers almost hurt as I rub my clit. I can't touch myself fast enough. I whimper loudly and sigh as I feel my orgasm quickly approaching. Not even ten minutes and this deep-voiced stranger has me ready to cum harder than Mike did in two years. "I'm so close, I'm so close!"

"Oh, I bet you are," he moans a bit in response. "I bet your pussy is all nice and wet hearing me telling you what a slut you are, how I'll control your body and do to it what I want to do. I want you to beg to cum. You'll only be allowed to cum if I say so."

"PLEASE. Please let me cum," thank God my roommates aren't here. I'm so loud. "Please, please, please let me cum, sir! I'll do anything." My eyes are slammed shut as I work myself over. I can feel my nipples start to tighten more. My toes are curling and my legs tingle.

"Good girl, you may cum now." I moan out in appreciation and feel myself completely lost to the sweeping orgasm. From my head to my toes I'm just washed in euphoria.

A resonating "Fuck!' echoes out of my speaker. I know he just came too but I can't say anything to him. I can't even move my legs. "That was- fuck. I don't even know what that was." All I manage out is an agreeable "mmmm" and hope that tides him over for another minute or two I'm still too blissed out to do much of anything else.

After I recover from my amazing orgasm, I finally manage to speak. "That…that was so amazing. Your voice should be illegal. All of this should be illegal."

"That wouldn't stop you though, would it?" No, it wouldn't. He's completely right.

After we're both calm down, we settle into a smooth conversation that I'm still not sure how we managed to get into. In the course of the evening, we discuss college life, drinking, politics, current events, and more. I learn about his large dog named Jacob, I tell him about moving away from home to go to school though I don't tell him what school. Before too long, I see the sun peaking through my curtains and gasp. It's past 6 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what time it is?" I check the Skype call and we've been talking for over seven hours. I've never talked to anyone for seven hours, much less someone who I don't even know.

"Whoa…is it really that late? It's past eight here," he pauses "I can hear my parents getting up and going to work." I lightly laugh, there are people up and going to work and we're still sitting in the same place we were eight hours ago.

"Do you think we should go? I'm supposed to meet someone at ten actually…" I feel embarrassed for wanting to keep talking to him. I've had so much fun not only the "dirty talk" with him but just chatting about nothing too.

"I guess so…Uhm, do you want to do this again sometime?" For the first time this entire conversation I can hear some hesitation in his voice. Maybe I'm not the only one who enjoyed this.

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to get a few hours of sleep before my alarm goes off at nine thirty. As soon as my eyes open all I can think of is the mysterious stranger from Skype. I didn't even ask his name but it already feels like we've had such an intimate encounter. Trying to avoid overthinking my late night online rendezvous, I take a quick shower and pull on some quick clothes. Alice would not be too pleased if I miss out weekly brunch date.

As I pull through the heavy Seattle traffic I can feel last night wear on me. I know I shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to…Skype guy? I just couldn't hang up. He just has this pull on me.

Pulling into the restaurant we always have brunch at I see Alice's tiny little Porsche sitting next to an empty spot. I have no idea how a little family from Forks, Washington could afford such a vehicle but it must be great to be a trust-fund baby. Parking my car I go into the restaurant and slide into the booth Alice has already occupied.

"Damn, Bella. You look like shit." She scrunches up her face as she takes in my appearance. "Did you not sleep well or something?" Man, if only she knew.

"No, not really. I was up late…just couldn't sleep." Yeah, from some random stranger who could do things to my body with just his voice.

"Why do you have your sexy face on?" Her head tilts to one side as if she knows what I was up to last night.

"Wha- huh- no- I- I- I don't have a sexy face!"

"Yeah, you do. It's this face you make whenever you get turned on! I mean, I never saw it with Mike around but I know I saw it when we went and saw Magic Mike. You get flushed and stuff. You're an open book, Bella." She just rattles all of this off while glancing through the menu. I guess I need to work on my poker face.

"Do you promise not to judge me?" I can tell her some details, just leave out what Skype stranger and I have in common.

"Bella, we've been best friends since grade school. I won't judge you." I begin to fill her in on the call and finish with a big huff. She sits across from me with a blank face. "So…"

"Yeah… I don't know what it is but I just love talking to him and I want to go back and talk to him right now practically." I stare at my hands on the table and pick at my napkin wrapper utensils.

"Well, you're just going to have to get on Skype tonight and call him again. Don't let that pass up!"

"Alice! He lives in Illinois; I really don't think there's a reason to call him again. Sure, it was hot. Sure, it was great to talk to him. I just feel like I'm somehow already attached to him and that's really scary. And I don't want to call him and seem like a stage five clinger or something."

"Well, think about it this way. He lives in Illinois. It's a chance to be able to fuck something up and not deal with the ramifications. Plus, you dealt with two years of Mike the flopping fish, I think you need to make up for that time. If this is how you can, go for it." She calmly sips her coffee as I churn over her words. Our waitress saunters up to take our order but I haven't been able to look over my menu at all. I place an order for my usual as she walks off.

"I guess you're right. I'll just roll with it." Even as I say it out loud, I know that I won't just roll with it. I'm already invested and that scares me.

After brunch the usual plan is to go window-shopping a bit but I'm too exhausted to do anything but go back to my place and crash. I say goodbye to Alice and go back to the apartment where I fall asleep quickly and deeply.

When I wake up, I see the first hints that the sun is reclining into the horizon as my window and can't believe that I've slept until almost 5 o'clock. I guess that's what staying up all night with Skype strangers will do. Despite my intentions, I open up my laptop and load the program up. The little "whoomp" welcomes me as I log in and I see that I have a message.

"I know it may be weird, but I'm thinking of you": a simple little note to tell me that he's thinking of me. He's just thinking of how much I turned him on right? I mean, I'm thinking of how much we had in common and when we both cracked up over stupid comments one of us said. That's all he's thinking about. It has to be.

Before I respond, I slip into the kitchen and fill my stomach; I can't be talking until dawn again if I'm hungry.

As soon as I finish my small dinner, I can't deny myself anymore and log back on. As soon as my little icon is set to show I'm there, I get another message.

"Hey." Okay, simple enough. I don't really have to think about this too much.

We fall easily into a conversation spanning numerous topics until suddenly we stumble into handcuffs. It wasn't intentional. He had told me about the time he wore the handcuffs during "Prom Promise," the scary demonstration schools do before prom. He's description was innocent enough – he just described the metal digging into his hands, the awkward position pulling his arms back, and the little bit of soreness in his arms afterward. It wasn't dirty, it was provocative but hearing him describe them made me a little wet and pulled a slight groan from my lips.

I had thought I was quiet enough until I heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line. "My, my, my. Does that excite you?"

I go to nod my head before I remember he can't see me. "Y-y-es, it does."

"Can you feel your panties being drenched right now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to touch that little pink pussy for me?"

Moan.

"Rub the wet tight pussy."

Louder moan.

"Think of me handcuffing you. Feeling that metal dig into your wrists. I have you bound to a rack, your arms hanging above you. Your ass is so beautiful, so round and full. I bet it'll feel every bit of the smacks I land on it. I'll turn your ass pink, then red. My hand will turn your ass dark red and you'll be dripping, won't you, slut?"

My outrageous moans throughout his entire description and the extra groan at the end must have tipped him off because he continues. "Your pussy will be dripping down your leg, your clit throbbing, you'll want to touch yourself – but I'll put a stop to that." I can feel my panties getting increasingly wetter. My fingers slide into my opening easily and find purchase, I'm pumping them almost violently into me. I can't get close enough.

"I'll keep painting your ass red until you beg for me to stop. Then I'll trail my hands down the front of your body, pushing my body into the back of yours. My pants will dig into your fiery ass before I start rubbing my fingers through your soaked folds. I bet my little whore will moan, won't she?"

At this all I can do is babble incoherently. I think I get out a "yes, yes I will" but I'm not quite sure. I finish with a wanton moan though. His deep voice, like liquid velvet, pours through the speakers and floats around my room. I can almost feel him here: dragging his hands across my ass, his fingers rubbing me down, his body pressed against mine. Knowing he isn't here is a bit unnerving.

He dark chuckles turn into a slight moan. I know he's rubbing his cock and it's exhilarating knowing he's turned on because of me. No matter what a girl says, knowing that you've caused a man to do that is empowering.

"I know you will. You're such a little slut, look at you. Your ass is throbbing red and painful yet you keep trying to push your ass into me, aren't you? I bet you can feel my erection against your ass. I'll pull my pants down and spread your legs. I bet that hurts, doesn't it little slut? I don't care. I'll pull your hips back towards my dick before I slip inside your dripping. wet. pussy." I feel like I want to combust.

"Don't you dare cum." How could he know?! I'm so fucking close to where I need to be – where I have to be it's not even funny. I know he won't really know if I cum but I know at this point going quietly isn't an option.

"Those fingers need to stop, do you understand? Do not rub. Do not fuck yourself on those fingers. Put them in your mouth – I'm sure they're filthy by now." Why. Why. Why.

"I'm going to fuck that tight little pussy of yours. I'm going to fuck you on my cock as your tight little ass presses against my body. Your ass will be so red – welts forming, sore as can be. I'm sure you won't be able to sit for days but I'll keep fucking your pussy with abandon."

"I bet you want to fuck your fingers right now, don't you? I bet you want to fill your fingers in your pussy and want them to be my cock, don't you?" I only moan out a response. "Answer me, whore."

"Yes, yes, please let me fuck my fingers! Please, I want to cum!"

"Fine, slut. Fuck your fingers. But ask me before you can cum."

I slide my fingers back across my slick, slick flesh. They eagerly enter my body again as I start a rhythm. I rock back and forth on them as my palm rubs against my engorged clit.

"What a slut you are, I can hear your fingers sliding in your cunt from here. I bet you're just drenched, coating your fingers, your hand, your thighs." I know I am. He knows I am.

"Are you close, whore?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Then beg, whore."

"Please, please, please sir! Let me cum, let me cum like the whore I am! I can't hold back anymore. Please, please!" My begs come out one after another and I don't think I've ever wanted to cum more than I have in my entire life.

"Fine whore, you did impress me." And with that, I explode.


End file.
